


Can’t Hurt You Now

by eerian_sadow



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comfort, Community: springkink, Emotional pain, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Riku doesn’t like the beach so much these days.





	

“Please,” Selphie pleaded, tugging on Riku’s hand insistently. “You have to come with us! It’ll be just like old times!”

The silver haired teen shook his head. “It won’t ever bee like old times again.”

“Please!” The auburn haired girl begged again, ignoring the look Kairi was giving her.

Riku jerked his hand away from the bubbly girl. “I said no!” He stormed away before any of his friends could stop him.

Selphie looked to Sora and Kairi. “What’s wrong with him? Why won’t he come to the island with us?”

“Riku doesn’t like the beach so much anymore,” Sora said. “You know, since…”

Selphie’s hands flew up to cover her mouth in horror. “Oh no! I didn’t think!”

“Way to go,” Tidus muttered darkly.

“Yeah,” Wakka added. “Remind the guy of what happened when he got kidnapped.”

“I’m so sorry!” Selphie wailed. “How do I tell him I’m sorry?”

“Let us talk to him,” Kairi said softly, taking her friend’s hand and giving it a squeeze. “I don’t think he’s going to want to see you for a while.”

Selphie squeezed back tentatively. “O-okay. Please tell him I’m sorry?”

“We will,” Sora said. “You guys go ahead, and have a good time.”

“Yeah, sure.” Tidus shot Selphie a look that said fun wasn’t likely for her.

“Ah, lay off,” Wakka told his teammate. “She didn’t mean it. C’mon Selphie, let’s go get some ice cream or somethin’.”

Selphie shot one last look at Sora and Kairi before letting the red haired Blitzer drag her away. Tidus walked away a step behind them, muttering to himself.

“So lets go cheer him up,” Sora said, giving Kairi a bright grin.

Kairi found herself returning the grin, despite herself. “You make it sound easy.”

“It will be, I promise.” The Keyblade Master took the Princess of Heart’s hand and the two of them went to find their friend.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

They found Riku in the park, sitting on the edge of the merry-go-round and looking at the dirt. His Keyblade was lying across his knees, ignored.

“Riku?” Kairi asked gently. “You okay?”

The older teen sighed. “I know she didn’t mean it. But she makes it so hard to say no, and I _can’t_ tell her why I don’t want to go to the beach with everyone.”

Sora sat down next to his best friend. He took one of the other teen’s hands in his own and gave it a squeeze. “Its okay. We understand.”

“But just thinking about it too hard makes me feel like I’m there all over again.” He turned anguished aqua eyes from one friend to the other. “Its like I betray you all over again. Every night, I see it all over again. Every night I betray you.”

“No.” Kairi moved his Keyblade from his lap to the ground, then sat down in its place. “Every night you only remember.”

Riku shook his head in protest. “But—“

“No,” Sora interrupted, laying his head on the other teen’s shoulder. “They’re just memories. That’s _all_ they are.”

The three of them sat in silence after that, Riku thinking while Sora and Kairi simply gave him silent comfort and strength. Finally, the silver haired teen laid his head on Kairi’s shoulder in defeat.

“When did you guys get so smart?” he asked.

“While you were out making memories,” Kairi replied, kissing the top of his head.  



End file.
